In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a system for support of hanging files in a file drawer, and, more particularly to an adjustable hanging file system that may be adjusted to support or accommodate files of various dimensions.
Storage of documents, correspondence and the like in file drawers by means of hanging files is a well-known expedient. There are numerous examples in prior art patents which disclose systems that are installed in file drawers for the purpose of supporting hanging files. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,136 granted Feb. 28, 1995 for a Drawer With a Convertible Filing Support System discloses a mechanism wherein a file support system may be installed in a file drawer to accommodate various sizes of hanging files. Other patents including the following depict various hanging file systems which may be incorporated into file drawers: U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,635 issued Feb. 23, 1988 for Hanging File Folder Support Assembly for Drawers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,175 issued Feb. 27, 1996 for Hanging File Support Structure for a Drawer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,642 issued Feb. 23, 1999 for Hanging File Bar Support Assembly for a Drawer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,797 issued Oct. 21, 1997 for a Flush Mounted Support Bracket; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,873 issued Dec. 19, 1989 for a File System with Hang Rail; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,563 issued Sep. 26, 1989 for a Single Piece Construction File Hanger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,247 issued Aug. 26, 1980 for Suspended Filing Drawer; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,994 issued Jul. 22, 1969 for a File Folder Suspension For Drawers.
While all of these prior art systems appear to be useful, a need has remained for an improved system which permits ease of adjustment of the hanging file system within a drawer to accommodate hanging files of various sizes with a minimum amount of effort. Concomitantly, a file drawer hanging support system which is rigid and rugged yet is inexpensive, easy to install and requires a minimum amount of tooling in order to install, repair and replace is a desired goal.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a hanging file system that includes frame members and custom bracket members that are cooperative with the frame members to form a grid in a file drawer which is adjustable to accommodate hanging files of various dimensions. Each frame member is preferably formed with a u-shaped cross section and thus includes a first depending skirt and a spaced, parallel, second depending skirt, the first and second depending skirts being connected by a top crown section thereby resulting in a longitudinal slot in the bottom side between the skirts. The open bottom side or slot of each frame member is adapted to receive support brackets affixed to the sides of a drawer. A grid of frame members may thus be attached to the walls of a drawer. By providing frame members which are comprised of generally parallel, elongate, spaced side skirts connected by a crown to define a bottom slot or channel, one may insert the supporting bracket members into the channel in a manner which avoids interference with hanging files suspended or supported on the top crown of the frame members. The structure of the frame members also enables positioning and secure attachment of the bracket members to the frame members. That is, each bracket member includes a portion or element which fits between parallel skirts of a frame member thereby facilitating attachment of the frame member to the bracket member.
Additional molded brackets or bracket members support cross frame members on the basic grid of frame members attached to a drawer. Further, the spacing of the additional cross frame members is easily adjusted to accommodate various sizes of hanging files.
The construction enables the utilization of light gauge metal which, because of the ability to shape the metal with appropriate reinforcing ribs and ridges including a connecting crown section, enables support of heavy loads by a lighter gauge material.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved adjustable hanging file system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable hanging file system which is capable of supporting significant loads.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hanging file system which may be manufactured from lighter gauge metal relative to prior art systems, yet which provides significant rigidity and support equivalent to such systems while being lighter in weight and more easily manufactured.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hanging file system which can be easily adjusted to accommodate all sizes of files without utilization of special tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hanging file system that can be easily installed in existing file cabinets with a minimal amount of tools and without special installation equipment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hanging file system that includes bracket members that support frame members on the side walls of a drawer by engaging and fitting against the edge of the drawer walls.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide bracket members cooperative with u-cross section shaped frame members that adjustably engage and support the frame members on a grid of similar frame members attached to the walls of a drawer.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.